Ask Rainbow Dash and BLU Scout
: "I got over it." - The Scout on his fear of rainbows. Ask Rainbow Dash and BLU Scout is a Garry's Mod based ask blog starring Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and the BLU Scout from Team Fortress 2. The blog follows Rainbow's and Scout's lives and adventures through the Garry's Mod universe. The series is based off the same idea of another Garry's Mod ask blog with a similar name: Ask Applejack and Red Engineer How The Blog Started According to an un-finished story told by the scout, the blog started by it's creator, Abstract Spectrum, wanting to ask Applejack and RED Engineer "Why do you deny us dispensers?" since the header image of AJ's and Engie's blog states that they deny dispensers to such characters. When the scout agreed to work with Rainbow Dash for "two refined a day", the blog began, the question was asked, answered, and the rest is history. The Scout's Transformation Into A Pony When the announcement was made for the "My Little Pony Tumblr Prom", several blogs that Rainbow and Scout followed were all desperate for dates. One in particular that went by the name Ask Loyal Dash stroke the Scout's interest. He wanted to go with "a" Rainbow Dash, since going with his co-host would seem... pathetic. However, the scout wasn't aware that you needed to be a pony to attend, and insisted that Twilight Sparkle turn him into one. After becoming a pony, the Scout got used to his equine body over time, and has been a pony ever since. Recurring Themes/Running Jokes Random Story Arcs On occasion, when the blog has a lack of questions, a "random story arc" begins. A random story arc is when Rainbow Dash, the Scout, and sometimes other characters are placed in a story-like situation that they must work through to get out of. These kind of posts keep the blog alive when little to no questions are asked. There have been times where questions were asked DURING a random story arc and have made somewhat valuable contributions and alters to it. The Scout's Injuries/Deaths Sometimes, during random story arcs, the scout is killed off or critically injured, but only temporarily. In these cases, the BLU Engineer steps in to take his place until he returned. So far, the scout's revivals have been carried out with medical treatment or respawns. Creator's Cameos For comedy reasons, the creator of the blog, Abstract Spectrum, would appear in posts, or sometimes star in them himself. Rainbow Dash and Scout's Realtionship As of May 24th, it was confirmed that Rainbow Dash and the scout were in love. This laid down the conflict for the blog's finale, in which it's final story arc started. The Finale As of May 25th, 2012, a random story arc began in which the final posts of the blog started before it's closure. The Story After the scout's odd dream, Rainbow Dash helped the scout in getting rid of the headache that resulted. However, this only made the scout admit his love for Rainbow Dash by kissing her. The following morning, Rainbow Dash had been kidnapped by her jealous ex-friend, Gilda. After that morning, the scout set out to find Gilda and get Rainbow Dash back. That is, after his long awaited prom date with Loyal Dash, the separate blog that made the scout turn into a pony in the first place. After their date together, the scout gathered some much needed information of the whereabouts of Gilda from Loyal Dash. Afterwards, the scout began to devise a plan to get to the moon and save Rainbow Dash. With Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon solving that problem, the scout still needed weapons from his old team-mates in-case Gilda's power was over-looked. So the scout teleported to CP_Dustbowl, where he encountered a human scout. After the human scout performed a trust-test on the pony scout, the human scout directed him to the weapons. In their conversation, the pony scout tells the human scout why he needs the weapons, and that's when the pony scout discovers that the human scout is after Gilda too, since apparently Gilda kidnapped the human scout's whole team as well as Rainbow Dash. As the pony scout explains that he can't take on Gilda alone, he offers the human scout a partnership, in which he accepts to get revenge on Gilda, and his team back. After teleporting back to gm_bigcity, the scouts prepare for their launch onto the moon to rescue Rainbow Dash and the rest of the BLU team. The scouts are then finally launched to the moon, to start a showdown with Gilda. Upon arrival, the scouts learn that who they were after was not really Gilda, but instead Princess Chrysalis. In which they also learn that the ones they were after to save, the scout's team and Rainbow Dash, are being held captive in 2 separate rooms, each with a poisonous gas pump inside it, that could activate if either scout were to step off the floor they were on. The scout attempts to fly and attack Princess Chrysalis, but unfortunately, the gas starts in both rooms. The pony scout advises a quick plan to throw Luna's Sword and Chrysalis, and kill her. With Chrysalis dead, the human scout throws a grenade at his team's glass door, bursting it open. Unfortunately, that was their only grenade, and the glass doors can only be broken by explosives, so there was no way to free Rainbow Dash. As time was of the essence, Rainbow Dash and pony Scout exchange last words, as he and the rest of the team leave without her. The BLU team along with the BLU Scout pony make it out of the castle safely. However the BLU scout pony was at a loss for words, as he just left his one true love behind to suffocate to poisonous gas. As pony scout and the rest of the team escaped the castle, the pony scout grieves at Rainbow Dash's death. Thinking that her body is still lifeless in there, an explosion occurs behind them, in which Rainbow Dash's burnt body falls in front of them. Rainbow Dash's Death On June 7th, Rainbow Dash died of suffocation as she was left in her gas chamber due to lack of time before the gas took over the whole castle, and lack of explosives to break the glass and free her.